As a main part of an LCD device, an LCD module includes an LCD panel and a backlight module. At present, most LCD panels of the LCD panels in production are supported by the buffer rubber strips on rubber frames. As shown in FIG. 1, a manufacturer uses raw material rubber and an additive to conduct mixing, presses the mixed rubber into a strip, pastes a double sided adhesive tape on the rubber strip surface, attaches a buffer rubber strip 1 with double sided adhesive tape to a rubber frame 2, and assemblies LC (liquid crystal) glass and other components after assembling the rubber frame 2 on the backlight module. Furthermore, the accuracy that the buffer rubber strip 1 generally pasted by manual work is low and the buffer rubber strip 1 is often not correctly pasted, causing the product yield to be reduced.